Ravens Cravings
by moshyman
Summary: I have been dating beast boy for over a year...today i was more horney than usual...I needed to have sex...he was filling me up...I looked pregnant.


This is a story of raven and beast boy dating then going a bit further. Any and all reviews or favorites are greatly appreciated.

Its been a few years since we defeated Slade and the titans are stronger than ever. Over the years we have found new powers and have made our old ones better. I 've harness the powers of my father and am using them for good. I'm twenty one now, me and best boy have been dating for over a year and he's twenty. Being the age I am I get really horny sometimes buy I have never had sex. I'm the kind of girl who doesn't get really close to people, beast boys lucky.

I was sitting in my room today wearing a dark blue suit with out my usual cape. It doesn't have my usual accessories and it covers my top and arms completely. When the fabric gets down to my thighs it wraps around my legs coming together into a strip that covers my privates. I have many different style and coulerd suits but this is my lounge around one for around the tower. Any way I was sitting there and beast boy walked in "Hey babe hows it going?" he asked. "I'm not your babe and I'm fine" I replied.

I looked over at him "what do you want?" He smiled "Just making sure your ok, you've been acting weird lately." "I'm fine" I said as I shifted in my seat. I knew what he meant, lately my hormones have been driving my thoughts of beast boy, sometimes I'm happy that hes around, sometimes I'm sad he doesn't know how I feel and sometimes I'm mad that he won't just have sex with me even though I'm the one whose denying him sex not the other way around.

"Oh hey! You wana see something new I've been practicing?" he asked. "Sure" I said rolling my eyes. "Alright check this out!" he looked over to his hand and it became the hand of a gorilla. "I've learned how to make specific parts of my body into another animals" he boasted. "And?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy "this means I can have pterodactyl wings and the head of a T-rex with a pair of gorilla arms" he exclaimed. "Great now your an even weirder person, you know besides being green with pointy ears." "What ever obviously your fine so I'm gona go play some stank ball with syboarg" he smiled and left. "I can't believe they still play that dumb game" I said under my breath.

The next day was one of those days where I was just uncontrollably horny and I couldn't hold it any more. The others were out getting pizza and me and beast boy where at the tower alone. I called him down to my room. I sat down on my bed and waited, hormones building in me and clouding me decisions. As he walked in I lay on the bed as sexy as possible. One of his eye brows raised "whats going on?" "Mmm beast boy I really need your help" I said in a seductive voice. "he inched closer obviously wondering what I was thinking "what can I help you with?" he asked. "I have this built up tension inside and I think you can help me relieve that" I exclaimed as I slipped two of my fingers under the fabric between my legs. His eyes went wide "of course i can help just tell me what to do" he said standing next to my bed. I moved onto my hands and knees, and with my hand still under the fabric, I pulled the strip to one side reveling my wet slit.

"Come on let's get started" I said looking back. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his now hard member. He got in behind me and pressed his head up to my cunt "ready?" "Ready" I said confidently. He pushed in and I gave a little moan. He smiled "like that? Well heres some more." He began pumping in and out and i moaned slightly louder. He picked up the pace thrusting faster as my sounds grew in intensity. I was groaning as his rod forced its way in and out of my tunnel. "Harder, faster!" I demanded. He obeyed moving as fast as he could. He was stimulating every nerve in me. "More, more!" I begged. "Looks like its time to use my new ability" he exclaimed. I didn't know what he meant and wasn't able to think about it as I was lost in my pleasure.

Suddenly I felt something, something was...growing inside me, stretching me out. I couldn't understand what was happening until I thought about what he said. He was make only his dick bigger instead of his hole body. "Oh my god" I gasped. "You like that?" he asked, "I can do better." With that his shaft began stretching me even further. Pain was growing inside me but soon it was replaced with more pleasure than before. He was thrusting as hard as he could, I could feel my tunnel expanding and contracting around his new cock. "Ohhh, fuck me beast boy, fuck my pussy!" I shrieked.

He laughed slightly "Guess I'm doin good, bet I can do better?" I was gasping and groaning and didn't respond. He got a good hold of my hips and as his member grew a bit more he started smashing our hips together, his balls slapping my ass every thrust. My pleasure multiplied, at this point I was Yelling and screaming "Oh, god this is great or your amazing" I was encouraging him. It grew larger and I knew it wouldn't grow much more. Waves of pleasure racked my frame as his huge rod filled me. Soon I felt a building inside me and I knew I was nearing the end.

A few thrusts later and I couldn't handle it I let loose screaming "I'm cumming!" As my climax hit my juices soaked his cock as I clamped down around his large pole. He gasped as my tunnel became smaller than ever squeezing him hard. He thrusted a few more times and yelled "I'm gona cum." He slammed us together harder than ever, his seed erupted into my womb mixing with my juices. It felt like some one turned a hose on inside me. My orgasm was like nothing I had felt before, I was in heaven. We sat like that for a minute, at some point my suit felt tighter than usual but I ignored that until my climax began to recede. I was more conscious now and was aware that beast boy was still emptying himself. Thats when I heard my suit rip. I looked down and placed a hand on my belly to find that it was quickly growing as his sperm flooded into it. I could do nothing but wait until he finished. My belly was getting really big when the flow slowed then stopped.

He pulled out and I rolled onto my back and noticed how big his cock really was, it looked like it belonged to an animal that was much bigger than a human, I didn't know witch though. Placing both hands on my belly, witch was the size of an eight month pregnant woman, I asked "what did you do?" "Well while I was making my dick bigger my balls where also growing. "It wont happen again I promise" he said with a little laugh. "Riiiight, you know you liked it" I said with a smile. I rubbed my bulging belly "you know this feels kinda good" I exclaimed. "Maybe you'll want me to do this again then" he said with a sly look. He leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss. Then I yawned "Well I'll give you some time to rest" he said as he turned and left. I rolled onto my side and felt his potent spunk churn in my womb. I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep.


End file.
